A Blast from the Past
by Wind Writer 07
Summary: Jason Morgan gets thrown through a bit of a loop when an ex-wife Brenda returns to town and meets the love of his life Sam. If you love JaSam romance with a hint of awkwardness then you'll like this story Please read and reveiw
1. Welcome Back

Disclaimer: I own nothing this is just a story idea that I been toying with due to the recent rumors of Vanessa Marcil's possible return to GH as Brenda.

Summary: What would you do if your ex wife came back to town and met your girlfriend who kinda looks like her? Worse yet what if they got along? Jason Morgan s gonna have to think about those questions when Brenda Barrett comes back to Port Charles and meets Sam McCall.

* * *

**Blast from the past **

**Chapter 1: Welcome back**

Standing on the pier alone Jason Morgan looked out over the water trying to figure out what his next move would be. Sonny was free and clear but since the truth came out about Michael killing Claudia his future still hung in the balance. Even though Michael had survived Pentonville and had released Jason knew that his nephew had a rough road ahead of him. He couldn't believe Sonny put so much trust in Dante just because he found out he was his son that Olivia never told him about.

"After all these years, it's good to see some things never change." said a familiar voice from the Jason's past behind him. "Same pier, same haircut and is that the same leather jacket?"

"I don't even have to turn around." said Jason, the owner of that voice had left such a permanent mark on him he would know it anywhere. "What are you doing back in Port Charles Brenda?"

"I heard that Sonny took on trial for murdering his wife to save Michael from the charges." said Brenda walking down the stairs and sitting on the bench. "Figured it was time to come home, I take it Sonny still doesn't listen to your instincts"

"Now you repeat it to anyone I'll deny it but I actually did kind of miss you." said Jason. "Does Sonny or Jax know your back yet?"

"Haven't seen either one yet, you're the first person I've run it. Do they still hate each other?" asked Brenda remembering the animosity between the men. "That feud will probably go on for as long as there both still alive."

"Hey Jason, glad you're here, something just got sent to the office that I could really use your help with." said Sam as she came around the corner.

"Gonna make introductions Jason?" asked Brenda, smirking.

"Uh, right Brenda this is Sam McCall." Said Jason wondering what had happened to make his past to come back to torture him. "Sam, Brenda Barrett."

"Nice to finally meet you Brenda, you're pretty famous around this town." said Sam

"More like infamous depending on who you ask." said Brenda smirking at Jason. "I'm guessing this guy's told a bit about me."

"Jason, Sonny, and Carly mostly," said Sam as her phone started ringing. "One second I gotta take this, hey Krissy what's up, okay I'll be right there." When she hung up the phone Sam looked at Jason apologetically. "Sorry Kristina need's someone to talk to and Alexis isn't around."

"It's okay after all those times Carly barged in and needed me I understand," said Jason. "Go be with your sister, Call me later?"

"Sure, nice meeting you Brenda." said Sam as she turned and walked away.

"Interesting." said Brenda when Sam rounded the corner. "I never thought I'd say this Jason but I like this girlfriend of yours. Looks like you finally got it right."

"What are you talking about?" asked Jason, remembering her Brenda ability to give him a headache. "How do you know that wasn't about work?"

"Well for one thing I don't remember any chicks reporting in when I was staying at the penthouse." said Brenda smirking. "That and I saw the look in your eyes when she said she had to leave."

"Fine Sam and I are together, happy now?" asked Jason.

"Yeah if Sam's the girl you can get a smile on your face," said Brenda. "You deserve something good and easy in your life."

"Saying the least no relationship of mine has ever been easy, you know that." said Jason. "I love her, and I do what I can to keep her safe."

"Oh, believe me I remember, you protect people whether they want you to or not." said Brenda smirking. "Look good seeing you Jason, but I promised Edward and Monica that I swing by the mansion when I got in."

"I'm sure they'll all be glad your back." Said Jason remembering how much the Quartermaine's loved Brenda. "And I'm sure you'll surprise Sonny when you're ready."

"That's the plan." said Brenda smiling. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell him."

"I'll let you handle that." said Jason. "Sonny could use a good surprise for a change. Hey Brenda, I just wanted to say welcome back."

"It's good to be back." Said Brenda as she turned to walk away."

* * *

Well that's Chapter 1, hope you enjoyed it. This is my first GH FanFic and as a person who started watching way after Brenda Left I try to Be as true to her and the others characters as possible. Please review and any CONSTUCTIVE Critisism is greatly appreciated. I'll post another chapter tomorrow but would like 2 reviews before I do.


	2. He Did That To You To?

**Disclaimer: I STILL OWN NOTHING**

**Chapter 2: He did that to you to?**

"Hey Coleman, I need a really stiff drink." said Sam as she occupied her usual stool at Jake's. "Hook me up would you?"

"Your wish is my command Sam, what'll it be." asked Coleman. "Tell me your ailment I'll give you a cure."

"Long day two sisters and Alexis for a mother, I'll let you do the math." said Sam. "I'll say this about my life it's never boring."

"Girl sounds like you could use some whiskey." said Coleman putting a shot glass on the bar. "Seems a shame though a foxy gal like you drinking alone."

"Careful, Coleman." said Sam smirking. "You remember what Jason did to you the last time he caught you hitting on me."

"Umm, right." said Coleman stiffly as he recalled Jason pinning him against his own bar. "Enjoy the drink."

"Now did you get Jason to beat up that nice bartender?" asked Brenda sitting on the open stool next to Sam.

"More like he stopped me from making a big mistake in a really low point of my life." said Sam. "No offense Coleman."

"None taken, honey everything worked out for the best." said Coleman then added raising his own beer bottle. "And that is something to drink to."

"Cheers," said Sam tapping her own glass with Coleman's bottle's then downing it.

"So would it be totally out of line to ask what the story with you and Jason is?" asked Brenda hesitantly.

"No not at all." Said Sam a little surprised but understood that Jason's ex-wife had a right to be curious. "Jason and I have been through a lot but after everything we're there for each other no matter what."

"I see complicated like everything else in this town." said Brenda remembering the tendency for crazy people in port Charles. "So if you don't mind me asking who were you with first Sonny or Jason?"

"Umm, actually when I first got to town I was with Jax then Sonny." said Sam. "Those two told me a bit about you."

"So the opposite of the way I went, Jax Sonny then Jason." said Brenda smirking. "For as different as those three men are they always seem to attract the same women."

"How'd you know I was involved with Sonny?" asked Sam taking another gulp.

"I didn't really know for sure." said Brenda sipping her own beer. "Just had a hunch that since you're with Jason now odds are you were with sonny at one point. How about a trade, my story, for yours?"

"Deal, but you go first." said Sam curiously. "How did you end up marrying Jason?"

"Ah he told you about that." said Brenda. "Long Story short, I was tricked into thinking I was dying and I gave Jason two options, marry me, or risk me going after Sonny."

"Effective way of getting what you want." said Sam knowing how Jason's thought process works. "Threaten the happiness of Carly and her kids."

"And what does Jason Morgan do when something threatens Carly's family?" asked Brenda.

"Oh, I know this one he eliminates the threat by taking it upon himself and force s it to move into his pent house." said Sam smirking. "Happened to me to."

"We stayed married because I was a murder suspect." said Brenda. "After I was cleared the marriage was dissolved. I was going to marry Jax but he found out I kissed sonny the night before. so I left Port Charles and have been in Europe ever since."

"And the pattern of Jax losing women to Sonny begins." said Sam during one of Sonny and Carly's many splits he and I got together, after he went back to her I found out I was pregnant, and to protect Carly and Michael Jason said the baby was his."

"Jason would be the one to step up." said Brenda. "So that's how you guys got together? And he's raising your child with you?"

"Not quite, my daughter, Lila, she was a still born." said Sam staring at her glass. "I stayed at Jason's to pick up the pieces of my life. We got close and ended up together. Between then and now we've loved each other hated each other and come very close to killing each other but when the chips are down we don't bail on each other."

"Well I hope that Jason knows not to screw thing up with you." said Brenda sincerely. "I've known the guy since he was Jason Quartermaine, he deserves a bit of happiness."

* * *

this chapter is based on the similarites I've notice between the Jason Sam story and what I know of the Jason Brenda story. As always I hope you enjoed reading plaese review and any constuctive critisism is appreciated

HAPPY MEMORIAL DAY


	3. The Jason stories

**Diclaimer: once again I own NOTHING**

sorry about the earlier confusion thought I deleted the first two chapters when i posted, here's the revised edition. Aagaing sorry for the the delay as school is ending the stress is mounting but I managed to get this typed up during luch time.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: the Jason stories

"You know, I think you're the best matched girl for Jason that I've ever seen him with." said Brenda draining the last of her beer.

"What do you mean?" asked Sam curiously. "If I'm being compared to Carly I'm not quite sure if I should be offended or not."

"Oh no I only reference Carly as a low blow." said Brenda. "Can't tell you how many times I wanted to just slug her."

"I did, a couple of times, one was right over there." said nodding over to the table where she punched Carly. "I'm not proud of but, Jason and I were in the middle of a pretty important talk and she just came slamming in. I left and she tracked me down here and I just lost it."

"That's what I mean." said Brenda, nodding. "Jason finally found a woman who can handle the life he lives. I assume you know about Courtney they were starting out when our marriage was being ended. She was pretty blind to the dark side of Sonny and Jason's life. I had been disillusioned to Sonny and I did my best to make her see the whole picture."

"I'm not Courtney, I don't have those blinders on." said Sam guessing where this was headed. "Jason and I are danger junkies we get off on gambles and risks. Before I came to this town I was a con-artist drifting from one scam to another, now I found my mother, two sisters and a guy that loves me."

"Exactly my point, you know Jason's lifestyle and you don't try to change who he is or what he does." said Brenda downing the rest of her beer. "From what you said on the pier you can even be back up and help him out when he needs it."

Yeah when we got together the first time he tried to keep his work as far out of our lives as he could." said Sam taking one last shot. "It's weird when we were broken up was when he began to let me in to that part of him. Since we got back together when things get crazy we're on the same page. The fact that I'm a P.I now doesn't hurt."

The two women were so focused on their conversation that neither one notice the arrival of the leather jacket wearing blue-eyed enforcer. "Hey, Coleman, am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?"

"That you are pal." said Coleman. "Your girlfriend and ex-wife get along, good luck to you brother."

"Well, speak of the devil." said Sam, shifting here gaze as Jason walked toward them. "You ok? Looks like your thinking pretty hard about something."

"Yeah just a little surprised to see you guys here together." said Jason eyeing them suspiciously. "What did you do Brenda call her here to tell her all the stories you have on me?"

"Oh, right Jason, you caught me." Said Brenda mocking throwing her hand in the air "I was just about to tell Sam about the time you asked my permission to protect me."

"Really? He never asked me if I actually wanted protecting." said Sam through partial shock. "Let me guess you said no he did it any way."

"I'm right here you know." said Jason indignantly.

"Oh, are we making you feel uncomfortable Jason?" asked Brenda giggling a bit. "What worried about what might happen when the girlfriend and the ex-wife have a drink together?

"I'm not uncomfortable." Said Jason, but both Brenda and Sam had known him far too long to believe him.

"Whatever you say Jason." said Brenda rising from her seat. "Gotta take off I promised Ned I' look in on his daughter when I got here, see you two later."

"What do you say we head back to my place?" said Sam entangling her fingers with Jason's. "on the way I could pick up some Chinese."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

So what does Jason really think about Sam and Brenda getting along? and what does Sam think about meeting a woman who does Jason so well. Unless I get further ideas (WHICH ARE MORE THAN WELCOME) next chapter will be the last of this story which I hope to get up in the next few days, as always hope you enjoyed it please review.


	4. LookALikes

**Diclaimer: i still own Nothing and if I did I would've made Jake be Lucky's son and Jasam have a child of their own**

**Chapter 4: Look-a-likes**

"Jason you here?" said Sam as she skillfully opened the door to her apartment one handed with out dropping the bag of take-out. She smiled when she saw him emerge from the kitchen with two beer bottles.

"Want some help with that?" asked Jason taking the bag from her. "Ugh, please tell me you didn't get squid again."

"Hey I happen to like it." said Sam setting up the food on the coffee table. "And besides relax I'm not gonna make you eat it again."

"So you and Brenda looked like you were talking a lot." said Jason sitting down on the couch next to Sam. "Anything I should know that she told you?"

"Wasn't really anything I didn't already know." said Sam, separating her chop sticks "She explained how you two got married, that it was basically blackmail, and the warning she tried to give Courtney when she started seeing you. I told her how we got together."

"Yeah that's Brenda." said Jason. "When she wants to she can hit like you a ton of brick."

"And she mentioned something about being a murder suspect keeping the marriage going." said Sam remembering her odd demeanor during that part of the story. "I've tried to figure out who that was."

"Luis Alcazar, Lorenzo's twin brother, Brenda got tangled up with him a long time ago." said Jason hoping he wouldn't have to say who killed him. "He was the one who made her think she was terminal in the first place, so when she turned up dead she was the prime suspect."

"Probably with you not far behind." said Sam understanding the logic of staying together so Jason and Brenda couldn't be forced to testify against eachother. "When she was talking it didn't seem like she had the stomachache for that, who really killed him?"

"After most of the trial the truth cam out and Brenda was cleared." said Jason knowing she had to be honest with Sam. "Turned out Alcazar had been pushed off the G.H roof, by um Alexis."

"Wait Alexis as in my mother?" said Sam shocked. "Nobody's ever told me that."

"It was a long time ago." said Jason attempting to relax her. "She was released on a temporary insanity plea."

"Ok, I'm sorry for freaking out, it just came as a surprise." said Sam as she took a deep breath. "Can I ask you something?"

"Ask me anything you want." said Jason.

"Is it weird for you?" asked Sam a little hesitantly.

"Is what weird?" asked Jason tucking Sam's hair behind her ear.

"Brenda and I, we kind of look alike." said Sam focusing on what she knew would be the truth in Jason's eyes. "Carly told me once that Sonny was only with me because he saw Brenda in me."

"Sam any similarity you share with Brenda is skin deep." said Jason taking Sam's hands in his. "Sure you two have a vague resemblance dark eyes small build, but deep down where it counts your nothing alike. As for it being weird I love you for who you are and I wouldn't change one thing about you."

"I love you to." said Sam as she kissed him. "You know I think I'm luckier than Brenda."

"Really why's that?" asked Jason.

"Well you took both of us in to protect Carly and her family." said Sam. "But I'm the one you fell in love with."

"That makes me the lucky one." said Jason as they kissed again.

**The END (Unless I get more ideas to continue which are welcome)****

* * *

**

Hope you enjoyed it I wasn't watching when all this stuff actually happened so sorry if some of the details are wrong. As always Hope you enjoed it Please review and any ideas to continue the story are more than welcome


End file.
